


Safe With Me

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Family Issues, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Marchen Dream AU, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Red Riding Hood!Sogo, Reunions, Stargazing, Werewolf!Tamaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: Sogo is out to head back to his cottage when he noticed a poor lupine boy who was hurt from being hunted down. Feeling pity, the hooded man chose to take care of him, and the plot thickens from there.Written for the Dear Butterfly: MEZZO Exchange Project.





	Safe With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Rinya (@rinya_kat on Twitter), my Dear Butterfly for the exchange project.
> 
> And yes, this is based on the Marchen Dream AU but elements are mostly canon divergent for the sake of the fic.
> 
> I have to say that it's a challenge for me to write this, more so when I ended up with 6.5k words' worth once I'm done, with edits and all that jazz. But it's fun, and I won't mind writing again for the fandom though it will take a while before my creative juices will be flowing once again. Hope you'll enjoy reading, nonetheless.
> 
> I do not own the franchise, nor the characters.

Lilac irises were taking in the sight of the forest as he was heading back to the cottage that served as his home, far away from the village, a sign that spring had begun after the few long months of winter. His basket was laden with the ingredients that would be for his next set of meals. A free hand grasped the scarlet hood, pulling it down to reveal the mop of fair hair. A bird was chirping on a tree branch as the male was approaching the forest, with the cleared path guiding him to the destination. He responded to the bird's song with a smile and a wave.

But as the red-clad male's steps inched closer, there was an unconscious figure, draped in blue, mostly concealed by the verdant grass foliage. The man sauntered cautiously as to avoid waking the other up, setting down the basket to inspect the figure. The long pale blue hair was shaggy, matching with the outfit, but the wolf ears and tail were an indication that he wasn't entirely human. Despite the physical attraction, not that the red-hooded male would get smitten right away with the blush coating his cheeks, his attention was drawn to the the crimson-stained gash on the wolf’s stomach.

The fair-haired male checked on the werewolf's pulse with two fingers. Good. Still alive despite the fact that the condition was far from normal. Best to nurse the wolf immediately, and that was what the hooded male did with the motherly instinct taking over him. More importantly, a flash of a past memory crept up to him, foggy and obscure. Yet, there was the tugging sensation in his gut that reminded him of something important.

_He does look familiar…_

* * *

The vegetable stew was boiling inside the pot and Sogo, the red-hooded male, poured a small portion into a saucer and gave it a taste. He nodded, adding a pinch of salt as well as some more hot sauce because he liked things spicy. He stirred to incorporate the seasonings into the concoctions.

The wolf, laid down on the bed in Sogo’s room after the wound was treated and bandaged, stirred awake after hours of being out cold. The primal instinct of fear kicked in as he swiftly sat up, expecting himself to be in a cage just like when he was stuck with the hunter, only for reality to sink in. At least the mattress and blankets were soft and warm compared to the icy floor of the constricting prison. He then stared at his own hands and body, together with the bandaged stomach. Wait, was he now naked? Then, he noticed that he still had his pants on. Good grief.

The smell of food wafted into the room, and the blue-haired wolf sniffed, reacting to the sensation. His stomach rumbled in response and he let out a small growl, frowning afterwards. Him having to escape did cost him a lot of energy, alongside being dizzy and tumbling into unconsciousness afterwards. He then heaved himself from the bed and left the room, not even bothering to put on the boots as they were taken somewhere. His bare feet pounded against the wooden flooring as he left the room, having to shut the door behind him as he went downstairs.

Sogo was almost done with the stew when he heard footsteps close to his side. Violet eyes inspected the wolf’s figure. The bandage aside, the wolf’s naked top body was slightly muscular. He blushed, letting out a squeak in shock.

“P-put on a shi-!”

But the wolf took a leap, pouncing onto Sogo with the attack because of the thought that the fair-haired man might be the hunter chasing him. Indeed, the poor man of the cottage was now stuck in a compromising position, with the wolf on top of him while Sogo was stuck lying down for the time being. The blue-haired werewolf’s nose inched closer to the human’s neck, smelling him in case there was the stench of the hunter’s outfit, only to find something else. Something soft and fragrant, yet resonating deep within his memory that was laden with lots of time and experiences. With that, the taller male leaned away from Sogo’s body, though those piercing azure orbs resumed inspecting Sogo like a predator ready to savor its prey.

“Not bad. You are not the bad guy. But more importantly-”

Having had enough, Sogo shoved the wolf away and stood up. “Seriously, you scared me. And put on your shirt,” he remarked, attempting to calm down his still-beating heart as well as his flushing cheeks.

But the werewolf tilted his head. “Shirt? But… no extra clothes.”

Sogo sighed wistfully, saying, “There’s some in the closet in my room. Right beside my bed where you slept to recover from your injuries.”

And with that, the wolf left to the room, and Sogo was lucky to at least notice that the stew didn’t overflow from the pot. He extinguished the flame slowly, spooning the stew into two bowls and slicing the bread to compliment the stew. He was just done setting up the table when the wolf male finally showed up, wearing a simple shirt. A bit better, to say the least.

The two started eating. Sogo was having the spoonful of that stew, but the wolf gulped down straight from the bowl, not realizing that there was hot sauce until it was too late. The werewolf let out a shriek at the burning sensation. “HOT! JUST HOW SPICY IS THIS?!?”

Sogo tilted his head with an amazed expression. “Really? It’s just enough for me.”

Nonetheless, the wolf scrambled for a clear water container nearby, which was just near the sink. While the wolf took a long gulp, Sogo realized something belatedly. He spoke, “Oh… You haven’t told me your name yet. May I know what’s your name exactly?”

The werewolf’s ear twitched in response, and after he swallowed, there was the slight cock of the head, azure eyes glancing at the figure behind him from the side. “Tamaki. Yours?”

The fair-haired male’s smile was angelic as he responded, “Sogo.”

“Okay, I shall call you So-chan.”

Sogo blinked due to slight exasperation. “What’s with that nickname?”

“Dunno. I just feel like it.”

Weird nickname aside, Tamaki’s eyes were then zoned in on a covered glass container. It was shaped like a milk bottle, filled with the pale yellow custard with caramel on top. The werewolf let out a low but happy grumble at the sight of that sumptuous dessert. “P-pudding…”

Sogo blinked once again. “Your favorite?”

Tamaki’s nod was brisk. He reached out a hand and demanded, “Give me.”

Finish your meal first.”

“Not with the soup this spicy.”

Fed up with the childish antic, Sogo’s aura shifted to depict malevolence, and he reached for the pudding, grasping the bottle as if to throw it towards the wooden floor. An eerie smile graced his as he said, “Be a good boy or this pudding goes bye-bye-”

Shrieking in disdain, Tamaki relented, waving his hands to hopefully smooth down the ruffled “feathers.” “Alright! Alright! I’ll finish eating the dinner!”

_Geez, So-chan is scary!_

* * *

A week had passed since their first encounter, and Tamaki was gradually getting used to the life of being in the cottage house with Sogo. His injuries were close to being healed completely, which was a relief for the violet-eyed boy, who had his personal training during his spare time. Not to mention, Tamaki had to accept eating vegetables whenever Sogo would serve them for meals, alongside beef, pork and chicken whenever the hooded male would afford them. Still, there was the compromise that only Sogo’s serving would have the extra spice.

Sogo was just done folding up the laundry that had dried under the sun, put gently into the woven basket, when he noticed Tamaki on a bed of flowers that grew on the forest bank. It meant one thing; the spring season matured with multiple flowers in bloom. There was the melodic hum erupting from Tamaki’s lips, which was pleasing to hear. After the laundry was kept secure inside the house, Sogo checked on Tamaki. Turned out that the other was busy making those flower circles with the grown plants, resulting in vibrant creations that were appealing after the hard work put into them. So far, he had one done. The hooded male huddled closer to the werewolf because of extreme curiosity.

“Tamaki-kun, are those flower crowns?”

There was the slight purse of lips as the wolf replied, “Something that I used to do alongside Aya. She taught me how, and she said that it’s one way to show appreciation to someone you care for.”

“Aya? Who is she?”

The werewolf’s hands stilled, grief clearly shown on his face. “My younger sister. Dead because of that hunter who also targeted me.” It was no wonder that Tamaki had terrible nightmares in his sleep and Sogo heard him scream when he woke up abruptly, cold perspiration coating his skin. The two ended up sleeping in the same room, though Sogo resorted to an extra mattress, blanket and pillows to keep a close eye on the other.

And knowing that Tamaki was close to being agitated because of the excruciating memories, Sogo had to calm him down; there was nothing either of them could do to bring her back. “I’m sorry that it happened, but you’re with me now, and I’m sure she will still watch over you,” he assured the other. Sogo hoped that those words would be enough, as he had nothing else to insinuate on that regard.

In response, Tamaki draped the finished flower crown onto Sogo’s head, a smile on his face. “And with that, I’m thankful.”

A faint blush coated Sogo’s cheeks as he gingerly touched the petals and stems adorning his white hair, the confetti of colorful petals and leaves draping over the blank canvas. “Tamaki-kun… You don’t have to-”

The werewolf cleared his throat, also blushing. “I did end up being bold, didn’t I?” Sure enough, he didn’t need to be reminded about their first encounter in a long time, in which a reasonable portion of his rationality was replaced by predatory instinct.

Sogo chuckled, “Well, I still appreciate your way of conveying such gratitude towards me.” He then stood up, knowing that there were still some more chores to do. “Tamaki-kun, what can you do to help me out today? I’ll give you pudding as reward.”

“Well... “ The werewolf stood up and spoke, “Does picking up good ingredients sound okay?” He pointed to his nose, indicating his good sense of smell.

Sogo’s smile was radiant as he replied, “What a coincidence. Bread is on sale today, so that will be helpful.” His finger then poked a pale blue petal gently.

The one matching the flower of their first meeting five years ago.

* * *

It was Tamaki’s first time at the market square. He had to conceal his ears and tail with a cloak, the fabric reaching to inches below his knees, and he kept close to Sogo’s side at all times. As the two neared the bakery, Tamaki’s nose was hit with the delicious smell of freshly-baked bread, and his ears twitched in response. The blue-haired male pushed the top of his hood down to keep the ears flat and to avoid looks of suspicion.

That small inconvenience aside, Tamaki’s nose was the indicator to see which kinds of bread were freshly baked minutes ago, especially the sweet pastries. However, because of budget issues, the pastries were eschewed, much to the other’s chagrin. The meat and fish were much of a no-brainer, settling for portions for two people. Fruits and vegetables were also fresh, and Tamaki could smell which ones were ripe enough so that they would become ingredients for their meals.

But more importantly, there was a stall selling jewelry, and a brooch depicting an image of the same blue flower Tamaki had used for the flower crown. Tamaki’s eyes were transfixed onto that object. Perhaps, that way, in case the werewolf would have to do something drastic, like leaving once again because of-

“Tamaki-kun, come on. We are leaving.”

“Just a minute!” Tamaki called out before picking up the brooch and paying with a portion of the money hidden inside his cloak. While keeping himself covered, he sprinted towards Sogo. In fact, he hadn’t been having fun in the village in a long time, even though the time was brief.

In fact, he was unaware of someone watching him from far away. The hidden figure’s lips morphed into a tight line, the form concealed underneath the brown cloak.

“You’ll soon realize that befriending that beast was a fatal mistake...”

* * *

It was late at night after dinner and Sogo was ready to rest when he noticed Tamaki was not inside the room they both shared. He glanced towards the window and noticed the blue-haired wolf sitting on the grass, staring at the night sky above. Tamaki’s ears twitched in excitement as he watched the starry sky, like the twinkling white dots on the obsidian curtain. Sogo wouldn’t like to admit out loud, but noticing the way his animal features react excitedly to something that may look mundane to some was adorable.

Gently, Sogo opened the door, slowly pushing it open to avoid disturbing the wolf. After closing the door in the similar matter, he sauntered close to Tamaki. The sound of grass crunching underneath the boots was enough to alert the wolf’s senses, making his ears twitch and he slowly turned his head.

“So-chan? Why are you here?’

 “You never told me that you were into stargazing,” Sogo replied, sitting beside Tamaki but keeping a reasonable distance between them. He didn’t want to intrude too much on the other’s personal space.

 “Another thing that I spent time to together with Aya. She said that stars are the souls of people that have passed watching over their loved ones. Dunno exactly what she meant, but I guess… it’s a bit comforting.”

“I guess, she had a point. Will my uncle be proud?” There was a crestfallen smile gracing Sogo’s face. Catching himself after blurting those words, he let out a whimper, “S-sorry. Forget what I said.”

“Is he also dead?”

Sogo sighed, hands balling into fists. No point in escaping now since Tamaki had beaten him into it. “Yes. Let’s just say that I’m more close to him than my father. Personal issues.” The human didn’t have the heart to reveal the hurtful story; the events that led to his uncle’s death and his father kicking him out of the house that led to who he was today.

“Not sure but… perhaps, he’s definitely happy to see you still alive and well. And that you have a friend by your side.” Tamaki’s lips curved into a smile. His ultramarine eyes shimmered with innocence that went along with his child-like eagerness. Being a wolf does have some setbacks, but at least, the beauty of discovering nature with such excitement could be endearing when the timing was right. Touched by the words, Sogo let out a laugh.

"How childish of you, Tamaki-kun.”

But the conversation was cut short when they noticed the falling star, the white tail materializing on the sky before it vanished. Tamaki’s eyes twinkled at the sight. “Hey, should we close our eyes and make a wish? It can be any wish that you want.”

“Wishes… huh?” Sogo mused, lips pursued in a tight line. To be fair, it’s another thing his uncle had taught him, that it’s not too bad to dream. After taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, pondering about what he should wish for. One second passed. Five. And then, ten. Then after twenty, he made up his mind, eyelids slipping open, taking in the fact that he was back to Earth, with Tamaki by his side.

"I wish I can stay this way forever, and eat all the puddings that I want,” The werewolf voiced out his wish, grinning. He then faced Sogo, “Now, it’s your turn, So-chan.”

Should Sogo really had to reveal that to him? In all honesty, he didn’t want to, but it would be unfair to keep that unanswered. With that, he smiled while facing Tamaki, feeling a little playful inside.

“It’s a secret.”

That induced a groan from Tamaki himself, “Ehhhh?! That’s unfair!!”

* * *

_“Onii-chan! Help me!!”_

_“Let her go, you bastard!”_

 Tamaki was once again tossing and turning in his sleep, looking disgruntled.

_“You two are such rebellious pests… Sorry, boy, but it’s time for you to watch your dear sister perish before your eyes because you both refused the chance to live one last time under my watch.”_

A moan escaped his lips because of pain.

_“Onii-chan… Can you close your eyes?”_

_"Why?”_

_“Can you please do it for me so that you won’t have to see what’s going to unfold front of you? I’m sorry, but this is for the best.”_

_“What?!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!?”_

_“I’ll always love you, Onii-chan.”_

_And he did as told. There was shuffling of bodies, thudding footsteps, and screams of pain, followed by the sickening stab of the knife and an ear-piercing shriek. He bit into his bottom lip so hard to prevent himself from howling, enough to draw blood._

Tamaki let out a scream, the trashing becoming louder, enough to startle Sogo from his sleep. The human bolted himself away from the mattress to grasp his shoulders, hoping to calm the wolf down, “Tamaki-kun! It’s just a dream-”

However, the werewolf was still blinded by despair, the memories of his sister’s dead body after the hunter coerced him to open his eyes despite the earlier command. He pinned Sogo down, panting with the instinct to tear him to pieces with his fangs, his nails digging into both of the other’s wrists. The breath was hot against Sogo’s cheek because of the close proximity. Ultimately, he gave in, about to sink his fangs into-

“TAMAKI-KUN!!!”

That shout aided to awaken the rational part of Tamaki’s head, and the wolf stopped. Tamaki took in what he had done, eyes no longer completely fogged with his animalistic rage and anxiety. Upon seeing Sogo’s pained face, the one whom he had also grown fond with, the grip of his wrists loosened and he looked down, eyes downcast with guilt and shame. Shit, now Sogo would hate him for what he had done, and he would soon join his sister in the afterlife in case the human would like to kill him.

“I’m… sorry. I’M SORRY!!!”

Tamaki was now a crying mess, tears dripping down from his now tightly shut eyes.

“PLEASE DON’T HATE ME!!!”

Feeling pity for the wolf, and alongside the need to comfort him, Sogo hesitated for a bit before giving the other a hug, his ears accepting the lamenting wails. The soothing gesture helped in calming the wolf down, more so with a hand massaging his scalp.

“I will never hate you, Tamaki-kun. Now, go back to sleep. I will never leave you.”

And the wolf continued to sob, until finally, the sobs quieted down, and he was back to sleep.

* * *

_So that’s where the two are currently in… Nice hiding spot but not enough._

The hunter was concealing himself under the foliage of trees. His eyes took in the sight of that hooded figure, the scarlet cloak concealing most of the head. However, the male noticed those familiar shades, fair snow white hair and lilac eyes, as the figure left to the town with the door shut tight.

_Ah, there you are._

That boy… He had such audacity to take that creature home. For the brown-hooded male, it was such a disgrace; coexistence between humans and werewolves would be impossible, the children formed from such union would be a horrendous sight. Such childish fantasies from that certain someone whom the boy became closely tied with. For the hunter, it would be so much better if such monstrosities would cease to exist.

And with that boy finally gone, not even a precious second was wasted in sprinting towards the cottage, ready to strike.

* * *

Sogo was done with another errand, ready to fill up the pantry with more ingredients for the next few days, together with Tamaki’s favorite pudding. He smiled at the thought of that grinning wolf at the sight of the pudding, though a blush crept up his face and he pushed that thought away because of sheer embarrassment. Nonetheless, he hoped that Tamaki would appreciate the small gift, but the sight in front of him induced the heart-sinking feeling into his chest, alongside the adrenaline rush of fear.

The cottage, the place they both called home, was ransacked. The wooden door frame was chopped, the glass window on the front shattered, and more importantly, the kitchen and living room was now in complete disarray. The basket, laden with the food and precious pudding, was dropped to the floor as the red-hooded male rushed towards the dilapidated house, pushing the ruined door open, but not without seeing the marks as a clue as to whom would be the infiltrator, together with the shards from the glass window. Heart pumping as he raced up the stairs after taking in the sight of the ruined areas, Sogo pushed the door open, “Tamaki-kun?!”

The wolf was not inside the room. Could it be that he was taken away by the hunter already? Sogo was about to go through another frantic search when he noticed the paper on the bed. With cautious steps, one punctuating each heart beat, he picked it up after taking a deep breath, coercing himself to read the note that was neatly written in good calligraphy.

_Got the prize. Good luck trying to find me._

Upon further recognition of the handwriting, that was when it hit him. That, together with the axe marks on the door, meant one thing.

_That’s him… As much as I want to forget… I don’t have much of a choice, do I?_

That was enough to spark some determination into Sogo, his eyes grew dim with fury. No one should harm Tamaki like that. And so, he retreated to a secret room. Unknown to Tamaki, he was also a hunter himself, but this time, it was the wolf who would be saved rather than becoming the prey.

* * *

The werewolf rattled on the short chains connecting the handcuffs to the wall, his clothes torn and dirtied. Not to mention that his feet were also restrained in a similar matter, so he’s literally close to being pinned to the wall and also trapped behind strong bars attached to that wall. The restraints and bars were crafted with pure silver, an anathema for Tamaki's kind. His teeth clenched in fury at the sight of his worst enemy.

“Never thought that I'll get to see you again. You, together with that boy, how touching,” the hooded male's gruff voice spoke as he reached for the silver knife, the same one utilized to kill Aya. Because of the high potency of silver in the weapon, stabbing the werewolves multiple times was what it takes for them to meet their maker in the afterlife, though the effect wouldn't be completely instantaneous. Depending on how well the target could handle the substance, death would ensue after minutes or even an hour, unless there would be an antidote nearby. Sadly, antidotes for silver poisoning were rare, costing a fortune to acquire one unless someone was adept enough to craft it in the best quality possible.

“What do you want with him?!” Tamaki groaned, still struggling with the chains. His wrists becoming sore the more he attempted to break himself free, not to mention the burns because of the contact with silver.

“An interesting proposition,” was the reply as the hood was pulled back, revealing the similar shade of white, and the lilac eyes, except that male was much older, and much more intimidating. “Perhaps you have grown fond of my son-”

“Wait, your son?” Tamaki questioned; with that, most pieces of the puzzle were clicking into place.

“How rude of you to interrupt my speech!” the older man was annoyed. He then cleared his throat, “No matter. My name is Soshi Osaka, and the red riding hood, Sogo Osaka… He's my son. My worthless son who should have known better than to coexist with the likes of you. That’s what happens when he becomes too attached to my brother as well. They have both forgotten the true essence of being a hunter, that they should have a chance to strike and become merciless to their target. Emotions had certainly weakened them, and that is why my dear brother suffered his demise in the end.”

Tamaki’s hands clenched into fists, seething with rage. “You bastard…”

“Perhaps, by forcing him to come here by using you as bait, I’ll give him one last chance to redeem himself,” Soushi twirled the knife with his hand with a flourish, “Fathers do get worried over their sons’ well-being with the passage of time.”

 _More like his own,_ Tamaki thought, a sour taste leaking into his mouth.

“But to pass the time while we wait, what should I do as a start?” the knife glimmered in the darkness as Soushi stepped forward, ready to torture Tamaki. A memory flashed back into the werewolf’s head, the sounds of Aya screaming as slashes marked her dirtied skin. The wolf was definitely becoming nauseous, mostly because of being exposed with silver, but he fought the urge to throw up.

“How will he react when I have marked your cheek with this?” and without hesitation, Soshi swiped the knife, forming a gash on Tamaki's face and relishing in the sound of his screams at the feeling of the searing sting of silver. A minuscule smirk formed on the hunter’s lips.

“You still able to endure the pain. I commend you for that. Most young werewolves’ face can disintegrate immediately upon contact,” Soushi then aimed the knife towards Tamaki's chest. “How about if I stab it towards your heart? Maybe, that's how I also killed your sister. Poison lacing into the bloodstream is another effective way to kill someone, don't you think?”

_So that how Aya was killed?! While I had to shut my eyes so that I didn’t see it! I should have known better!!!_

Tamaki let out a loud growl at the revelation, the temperature of his rage increasing while curling his fingers as if to bare his claws. He parted his mouth so wide, intending to bite Sogo’s father when the other would go too close. However, Soshi's grip on Tamaki's was firm, intending for him to stay still.

“You shut your mouth, you insolent beast! Or shall I make your death real quick?!”

But as the hunter's grip on the knife tightened as he raised his weapon, intending to silence Tamaki as swiftly as possible, there was a loud crash. The door tumbled to the ground with a thud. Soshi's grip on Tamaki's face loosened as he turned his head, ready to face the intruder.

Tamaki’s eyes dilated as Soshi’s lips warped into a smirk.

Sogo was gripping an axe, his scarlet cloak billowing with his hood down. His lavender eyes were scorched not only with determination, but also with anger for taking Tamaki away from him.

Tamaki was once again nervous. There was still fear, but also with some relief. More so in this current situation.

“So you have taken the bait, my dear son.” The brown-clad hunter let go of Tamaki and aimed his knife towards Sogo though his arm wasn’t outstretched. “You, being this merciless. You should have remained like this all this time towards your adversaries. You should have learned how to hate werewolves, Sogo, instead of following what your uncle said. Or perhaps, you have become… rusty?”

The red riding hood’s grip relaxed a bit, but he didn’t let go just yet. “I still train even when I am no longer by your side, Father. And you are still blind with that senseless ambition. Not all werewolves are bad, and even humans can become monsters if tainted by the darkness of the heart. You have become one of them.”

“Oh. Lecturing me about such naive beliefs? Face it. You must have seen how that runt was losing control of himself, ready to tear you apart into pieces.” Soshi’s knife grip grew tight, knuckles close to turning white. “It is a matter of time before you will have no choice but to murder him, to stay alive. You should have done that while he was still asleep.”

Sogo’s lips pursed; his father had a point about werewolves’ nature. But he had seen something better than that. Tamaki may have a long way to go before having to keep his sanity intact for a longer time before going feral, but still… killing the werewolf meant he had lost faith in Tamaki, that Aya would hate seeing his brother suffering, and that his uncle would be disappointed in him. He then faced Tamaki, knowing that the next confrontation would be something excruciating and it was best for Tamaki to stay safe.

“Tamaki-kun, close your eyes.”

The werewolf’s gaze connected with Sogo’s eyes, deeply fogged with pain. “Don’t tell me…”

“I’ll have to confront with my father the hard way, and it’s best that you don’t see it.”

No, not that again, not after losing Aya because of that bastard. Being a stubborn ass that he was, he shook his head.

“No.”

Sogo’s eyebrows creased with worry. “Tamaki-kun…”

“I wasn’t able to find out more about the truth connected with Aya’s death because of that, and I’ll hate myself for that even more if I follow along. It’s better if I keep looking towards the future with my eyes wide open, even if it’s not going to be easy. Even if I still have to learn about self-control so that I won’t hurt you. I trust that you’ll defeat that creep, So-chan.”

It looked like Sogo had no choice but to accept the wolf’s decision, but the fact that Tamaki believed him, that was enough to grant him a small shot of confidence. Even his father never praised him, even when he tried so hard to be perfect in his training. Satoshi, his uncle, had been the solace he resorted to, so the demise left an enormous aching hole in his heart. Sogo took a deep breath, facing his father.

“I’ll show you how I have improved, Father, but we’ll fight on equal terms. Shall martial arts combat suffice?”

Interested in the proposal, Soshi divested himself off his brown cloak. “Lose the fight, and forget staying together with the werewolf and consider being re-educated. But if you win, I’ll reconsider having to spare his life.”

“So-chan, are you sure about this?” Tamaki questioned anxiously. That was a duel, indeed, with crucial things on the line. To be fair, Sogo was also anxious himself; it had been a long time since he trained with his father, after all, but there was no turning back now. He took off his cloak, shifting into battle stance after taking a deep breath.

“Here I go.”

Sogo was the first to charge. His father blocked the blow aimed at his face with his bare hand. He returned with a kick to Sogo’s stomach, knocking the wind out of the younger man, but he regained his footing. The next attack was a chop to the arm, which was blocked again, but the knee hit the stomach as a counterattack. Soshi grunted, moving away, but there was a malevolent grin on his face.

“Not bad. But you gotta do better than that.”

With father and son exchanging blows, each suffering pain from several punches and kicks, Tamaki felt like he was close to his limit in terms of having to stay conscious. Being exposed to silver truly sapped him of his strength bit by bit. The sting on his cheek began to fester, his torn skin bubbling, but he bit his inner lip to prevent himself from screaming. There was fiery persistence within Sogo’s eyes, and he focused on that while struggling to stay conscious. He just couldn’t afford to miss a single moment.

However, just as the father and son were delivering the final blow, Tamaki’s vision faded into the abyss.

\---

_“Here.”_

_The human’s eyes were dilated with wonder as he inspected the pale blue flower, stem intact. “Why are you giving this to me?”_

_“You are beautiful. You deserve kindness.”_

_The human blushed at the young werewolf’s words, a smile gracing his face. “Thank you. I’ll treasure it.”_

_But before the human could introduce himself, his uncle called, separating the two, but not without saying their goodbyes._

“Tamaki-kun?”

That was the first word the werewolf heard after being blacked out for… a few days now? He couldn’t recall what had transpired while he was still unconscious, after the fight. There was still the slightly throbbing ache on his temple as he stirred awake, but it was better than last time. If he had been back in that hellhole, he would rather have died.

The two were no longer in that squalid dungeon, but a room which was not like in the cottage back then. There was a familiar sensation of the bed and the blanket cloaking his bare body. Could it be..?

“So-chan?”

“Glad to see that you are feeling well.” Sogo smiled angelically, sitting close to his side. Tamaki took in the sight of that face, but there was a bruise on his cheek. The bruises also smothered other parts of his body, and his knuckles still stung, though not as much as before. While there was also relief that the one who took care of him was still alive, Tamaki couldn’t help but feel worried.

“Those bruises…”

“What matters is that you are safe now. It’s rough, but we made it,” Sogo replied. “We are now in the infirmary.”

“But did you win?”

Sogo looked away, knowing that he had to explain. “Actually…”

_Soshi was panting, lying on the floor with blood pouring from his mouth. He was this close, but Sogo had beaten him by a narrow margin, also feeling worn down but still alive. Instead of dealing the final blow, the son instead extended his hand, an invitation for Soshi to stand up._

_“That will be enough for today, I believe?”_

_The old man just couldn’t understand why his son would still be willing to help him even after the fact that he had pushed the child away for a multitude of reasons. But it would be unfair to be an ass about it, so he took Sogo’s hand briefly until he sat down on the chair._

_"I have to admit, you have grown up. You passed the test and fought with me fair and square. I shall let the wolf go as promised.”_

_Sogo was speechless for a few seconds. “Father, I-”_

_“I still don’t want werewolves in this territory, you hear me? They are a pain in the behind,” Soshi said, his voice gruff. But then he picked up a pouch laden with items and tossed the bag towards his son. Sogo immediately loosened the pouch and dug into it. He pulled out a rolled piece of paper, frayed on the edges._

" _Is this… a map?”_

" _Perhaps you'll find another place that is more accepting of his kind. Or rebuild your house. Up to you. You building that all by yourself… Extra points for survival and adaptability, though you have to search for another location. You should reconsider which spot in the forest is best as a hiding spot next time.”_

_Sogo's head hung down in shame. Even when he was now grown-up, being lectured by his father like that was too much. All the time, he was being told that he was inadequate._

_“Consider this as a form of compensation for the trouble I have caused, for you and that werewolf. Now, go and stop wasting your time. You still have that rascal to rescue, right?”_

_And that was when Sogo went straight to unlocking the restraints. Soshi simply sighed, a memory of his brother resurfacing into his head, though he refused to share it with his son. Deep inside, he was truly proud._

_Tamaki’s eyes opened partially, though his vision was still obscure, the scene warped like a watercolor painting in ruin. He felt the gentle grasp of his chin before something warm coursed down from his mouth and into his throat. Instead of pain, there was relief washing throughout his body. But he still ended up feeling drowsy, and so for the second time, his consciousness faded to black._

“We may have to relocate to somewhere else. Another village or town if possible after we are both free from the infirmary stay. My father discovered the house, and it’s not good. Hopefully, when we end up in a new home, others may become more welcoming to the likes of you,” Sogo went on. The antidote was included in the satchel, used to cure Tamaki from silver poisoning, but it would only be more effective with long rest. Sogo had to gently coax the wolf into drinking it, rubbing his throat to swallow the concoction.

Tamaki’s ears perked up. “Really?”

Sogo's cheeks flushed a deep pink. “I mean, that's what you actually wanted, right?”

Tamaki grinned, chuckling weakly. “I know, but now, I want more than just being accepted, being by your side and eating lots of pudding. “

With curiosity getting in the way, Sogo asked, “What do you mean?”

“Hey, ummm… Lean closer. And close your eyes.” Tamaki’s tone was now shaky. There was a fluttering feeling in his chest whenever he thought of Sogo. The time they spent together was nice, though not entirely free from obstacles. Not to mention that there was the hidden wish for him to reunite with the human who captivated his heart since their first meeting. If it hadn’t been for the reunion, that deepest desire in him wouldn't have been within reach.

If Sogo had a hunch that it may be what he was hoping for, he may be right. As soon as he slipped his eyes closed and leaned closer, he felt a pair of lips closing in on his own, a soft caress. Yet, his heartbeat became irregular; he just couldn't believe that it came true.

“Can I open my eyes now, Tamaki-kun? I felt like you just kissed me.”

Tamaki's reply was jittery.

“I-it's one way t-to show love, right?”

At that answer, Sogo's breath hitched, eyes widening. His wish to become close to the werewolf, had come true. “You mean it?”

The wolf's reply was a small nod, and wind coursed through them both through the open window, swaying their hair. “I'm s-still learning, but I'll try to be a good partner.”

Sogo laughed, inducing an annoyed grunt from Tamaki. “What's so funny?!”

Sogo simply smiled, patting Tamaki’s head which had settled back onto the pillow after the kiss. “I don’t mind. But I'll guide you along the way. We can take it slow. We have all the time in the world.”

Indeed, Tamaki's safe with Sogo around. If anything, Aya and Satoshi would be so happy at the sight, watching from the heavens above.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a kudos and comment if you like this fic. Happy MEZZO day, everyone!


End file.
